deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Jago vs Sub-Zero
Jago: The Tiger Monk, who fought against Ultratech's evil. VS Sub-Zero: The Lin Kuei grandmaster and one of the defenders of Earthrealm. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Jago Jago is a mysterious warrior monk from a remote region of Tibet and one of the main protagonists of the Killer Instinct series. Guided by the powerful Tiger Spirit to seek his destiny, he has been lead to the Killer Instinct tournament to destroy the evil within. In the first Killer Instinct and 2/Gold, Jago wears a torn blue bodysuit with a red sash and strap for the sheathe of his sword, while also wearing blue gloves with red lines, also slightly torn, and black boots with red strings on them. He wears a blue headband and facial mask to hide his identity, and his long hair falls over part of his face. His weapon of choice is a jagged katana that glows brightly during combos. Jago's appearance drastically changes in Killer Instinct 2013, having done away with his old bodysuit and other clothes and said to have fashioned his new look from the very temple he lives in. He is now shirtless, exposing the intricate tiger tattoo covering his left arm and upper torso, wears new armguards and belt, a new sash, blue pants, tiger mouth shaped shinguards and new blue sandals. His outfit is very humble and ramshackle, being composed of the curtains, ropes, floor tiles, and centerpieces that make up his lair. Instead of a cloth mask, he now wears a plated metal mask that covers his entire head save for his windswept hair. He has replaced his katana with a curved Tibetan machete called a kora. Jago fights Ultratech with: Short Range= Kora *Weight: 1 foot *Length: 2 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Ancient Tiger Sword *Weight: Unknown *Length:3 feet *Most likely made of steel |-| Long Range= Edokuken *Jago uses his Tiger spirit to fire this projectile. *Flaming Fireball *Range: 40 feet |-| Special= Instinct Mode *Jago can fire two Endokukens during this time *Allows Jago to return health and regen *Jago gets a frame advantage Sub-Zero A member of the Lin Kuei clan, the ninja Kuai Liang, better known by the name Sub-Zero, formerly known instead by the name Tundra is a master assassin and martial artist. As a Cryomancer, Sub-Zero is able to create and manipulate cold and ice, a skill he masterfully wields in combat, using it to slide and teleport around, create clones and shields, forge weapons and shatter his foes. Combined with his masterful skills in hand-to-hand combat, Sub-Zero is a fearsome foe in battle. Liang was the younger brother of Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero, who was killed by Scorpion during the Shaolin Tournament. Taking his code-name, Sub-Zero traveled to the following tournament held by Shao Kahn to complete Bi-Han's mission to assassinate Shang Tsung. Along the way, he came across his brother's killer, who realized that Kuai Liang was a much different man from Bi-Han when he witnessed this new Sub-Zero spare a defeated opponent, causing the spectral ninja to refuse to bring him harm. While Sub-Zero failed to assassinate Shang Tsung, he aided the Earthrealm Warriors in defeating Shao Kahn's forces. After returning home, the Lin Kuei revealed they had a new method for creating the ultimate killers- creating robotic ninja. Sub-Zero and his friend Smoke refused, not wanting to lose their humanity like their clan mates Sektor and Cyrax, fled. While Smoke was captured and the robots were ordered to hunt down and terminate Sub-Zero, the Cryomancer was able to join Raiden and the rest of the Earthrealm Warriors to repel Shao Kahn's invasion of the Earth. Sub-Zero freezes his opponents with: Short Range= Kori Blade *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 3 feet *Ice |-| Mid Range= Ice Hammer *Weight: Unknown *Length: 5 feet *Ice |-| Long Range= Ice Blast *Sub-Zero generates a ice blast and fires it at the opponent *Freezes the opponent *Range: 40 feet |-| Special= Cryomancy *Freezes the enemies upon contact *Can create clones of himself *Can freeze the ground, and slipper his foes Analysis & Notes My Edges: Short: Edge Sub-Zero: His sword is longer and also very light, and if it breaks it can be created again out of thin air due to Sub-Zero cryomancy and his sword durable enough against Scorpion's sword and Takeda's whips. Mid: Edge Jago: His Tiger sword while in the game swaps the Kora, it is still better than Kuai's hammer, since the hammer has single use and Kuai needs to create everytime new out of thin air. Also the sword is much more devastating. Long: Edge Sub-Zero:While both are pretty similar, but Sub-Zero's attack can freeze atleast. Special: Edge Even: This is even while Sub-Zero can counter Jago with cryomancy, Jago's steriod ability allows him to heal and fire faster, plus he can slow time with his frame advantage. But even if Sub-Zero manages to freeze Jago it will be hard to do it with this steriod. X-Factors: Brutality: Sub-Zero 98, Jago 84: Jago values human's life, since his cannon kill was Fulgore and he iis a cyborg and not human. Sub-Zero kills humans, cyborgs and demons mercilessly, although he spares sometimes the lives of his opponents. Hand to Hand Combat: Sub-Zero 92, Jago 89: Jago although skilled fighter he still relies on his Kora blade in battles, but Sub-Zero is different story, since he trained in h2h martial arts his entire life and that's why he became a Lin Kuei master. Swordsmanship: Sub-Zero 80, Jago 94: Unlike above, Jago is skilled swordsman and trained with the kora blade since he was abounded as child, also having two sowrds is great in his hands. Sub-Zero while decent with the blade is still outmatched by swordfighters as Kenshi or Scorpion. Training: Sub-Zero 95, Jago 95: Both are trained since little childern and both are masters of Shotokan fighting style. And both are skilled in their own way of blade or fist. Notes Battle ends on 22th Octomber Battle will be 1 vs 1 in the Himalya's frozen caps. For this battle Jago is send by the Tiger monks to retrieve an Ancient Tiger sword, where he meets Sub-Zero and both engage and Jago can use the retrieved sword. This is between MKX Sub-Zero and KI 2013 Jago. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Tiger Monks Temple, Himalayas Jago enters the leader of the Tiger Monks room, since he was told earlier to come and receive an information from the leader. As Jago opened the door and the leader of the Tiger Monks spoke to him-"Jago as you are the most powerful tiger monk, I give you the honor to go and retrieive an Ancient Tiger sword from the abounded village near the ice cave." And Jago replied-"Thank you Grand Master, I am honored." Abounded Village, Himalayas Jago was already travelling a long road towards the abounded village with ice cave, which took him about an hour or so to come to his destination. As the wind blow snow at his face, Jago sensed something wrong. He had the feeling that he is not alone. Jago pulled his kora machete just in case and after few more steps he found the Ancient Tiger sword in a house with broken door. Jago entered it and grabbed the sword and now he had to return to the Temple. As he emerged from the house, a ninja with blue was standing at the end of the street. This was Kuai Liang, Grand Master of the Lin Kuei and he spoke-"You are in Lin Kuei territory and you hold weapons against their Grand Master." Jago however responded with-"It's not wha...", but was interrupted by Sub-Zero and the ninja words-"Don't try to make an excuse, prepare to face consequences." Sub-Zero charged his ice blast and fired it at Jago, who dodged it and fired his endokuken missing narrowly missing the Lin Kuei. Both warriors fired their projectiles again, this time the projectiles connected with each other doing nothing. Than both martial artists fired again, this time hitting each and Jago was frozen and Sub-Zero knocked on the ground, but after a seconds both warriors returned to the fight. Jago decided to use his new sword to his target and he slashed at Sub-Zero narrowly missing his stomach, and Sub-Zero summoned his ice hammer, which with it smacked Jago and pinned him down, but he destroyed his hammer that way. Jago got up and tried to stab Kuai, but Sub-Zero stept aside making an ice clone and since Jago connected with the clone, he was frozen and Sub-Zero uppercut him. As Jago landed and got up, he triggered his Instinct Mode and he fired two endokukens, both found their target successfully and knocked Sub-Zero, but the cold managed to prevent him from burning. Kuai Liang summoned his kori blade and sliced Jago's chest only to have the wound regenerated, than Jago sheathed his tiger sword and pulled his kora slicing it faster than Sub-Zero, and destroying Kuai's blade everytime, but Kuai created new everytime. Jago performed his wind kick sending Sub-Zero flying away and landing very painfully. As Kuai got up and saw the charging Jago, he started freezing the ground making Jago to slipper and fall down. Sub-Zero continued to freeze the ground and freezed Jago's legs and than his upper body and arms, leaving only his head. As Sub-Zero started approaching, Jago tried to burst away from the ice, but Sub-zero was there and he grabbed Jago's throat and ripped his head with the spine. As Sub-Zero raised Jago's head and spine in the air yelling-"For the Lin Kuei" in victory. Expert's Opinion Jago's honorable fighting style and his only endokuken were unable to overcome Sub-Zero's brutality and cryomancy overcomed the Tiger Monk really hard. Category:Blog posts